My Imprint, My everything
by Chillrxthanxice
Summary: This is an OC based story not completely related to the book. This story is about how Jacob Black finds his imprint and has to make her fall in love with him. She is a shy but daring girl who has been hurt by love before. Jacob has some competition yet again with another vampire... Edward Jacob (E.J.) Edward and Bella's son.(No Renesme in my story sorry ppl).
1. Chapter 1- New Home

A sun kissed 16 year old girl stood next to a woman similar in features in her late 30's in hippie attire almost like a bum.

"Oh my Moonbeam! I'm going to miss you every day! I will send positive energy to you everyday when I meet with my new spiritual family. I'm so happy I make indigo yellow!"-She giggled like a school girl. "I'm happy for you mom. Better than energy I want you to send me an email, letter, message in a bottle but not really mother call me instead! As much as you can okay?"-She said worriedly. "Of course sweet heart! I'll even send you some little trinkets."- Carlene (mother) smiled. "You better hurry mom."-Layla hugged her face pressed in her mothers hair that smelled of vanilla and incense. Her clunky wood earrings were in the way as usual as she tried to kiss her daughter's cheek.

her mother's warm brown eyes met her kaleidoscope hazel eyes "I'm so proud of you Layla. You're strong and courageous taking on your own path, letting the wind carry you. I have great feelings about this journey for you. Enjoy it sweetie."-She teared up. "Thanks mom."-Layla felt a lump in her throat coming on. She pulled away dropping her bags to pull out another bag. It was a small leather and hand woven backpack with a vintage style. "I almost forgot to give this to you."-her mother shoved in her hands. "thanks mom! I love it."-she grinned like a small child.

The Los Angeles intercom went off "_Boarding flight to Miami Florida 58 B_." her mother gathered her bundle of bags and yoga mats. She ran off waving. "There is candles, lavender, a smudge stick and other salts inside! I love you! Namaste!"- Carlene's shiny black hair swayed behind her. "I love you to mom."- Layla waved laughing. every step her mom took away the light and happiness seemed to fade from her life. She had never been far away from her mom for more than two weeks at a time with her father. Her mother did plant some courage in her. 'Yah, think of it as an adventure.'-Layla forced a smile.

That afternoon she went home to box what she could and stick it into her silver Honda CRV her father bought her for her 16th birthday. She packed all that she could knowing her free spirited mother took all that she was already connected to in this life. Sighing she slammed the four boxes in and gazed at her mexican style one story house. "Well this is it. For the next 8 hours it's going to be me, my music and the british voice on the GPS."-Laya put her hands on her hips. She hopped in the front seat and took off feeling excited until she drove through her neighborhood one last time.

She couldn't help but slow down past one house in particular. A bigger house with funky walls and clay patched roof. Her heart sunk and her mouth became dry. She really wanted to say goodbye and pretend everything was alright. But she couldn't. That familiar big black truck on extensions was in the driveway. He was home. She almost stopped the car when she saw him come outside to let his grey pitbull in. She couldn't bare it anymore and floored the gas petal taking off with a screech down the street. He was bound to come out and look down the street. To make things worse a familiar pink little convertible bug was parked around the corner. Tears stung her eyes as anger bubbled up in her chest. 'That bitch.' she thought. 'How many times has she spent the night and parked her car tight down there? How long ago did this affair start?' She didn't know she didn't want to know. All she wanted was to be on that highway and with each mile she wanted to forget everything. every memory. every person that hurt her. She left without saying a word, or a single hint.

Turning up the radio and zoning out her eyes locked onto the road with the nice British voice to guide her into the unknown state of Washington.

8 hours later felt like moments.

The green scenery of the mountains was captivating. There was so much life and mystery in the woods. Little did she know how much mystery.

The grey skies matched her stormy mood. Brewing but calm. Layla drove into a town called Forks. 'What kinda place is called forks? Are there so many forks in the road that they had to name a place after it? I hope I don't get lost.'-she thought. The GPS was sending her in circles unable to locate La Push anywhere. Stupid Satellites.

She walked into a diner to use the restroom. Everyone in the diner was staring at her like a freak. 'I guess they don't get anyone passing through here?'-she wasn't watching where she was going when she ran into a police officer. In California you never want to run into one. All they will do is look for excuses to get you in trouble."I'm sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going at all."-Layla laughed nervously. "Not a problem miss."- officer. She was almost out the door when he called out to her. "You look kind of tired. You must have been traveling for a long time. It would be a sin not to try the diner's best key lime pie or was it a milkshake? Anywho you probably need some sugar or caffeine whatever kids these days need to get to where they are going these days."-he sat on the bar stool by the big glass doors.

He was probably the least scary cop that she had seen in her entire life. He had the classic mustache with brown hair and a lazy but comforting demeanor around him. Her head was screaming to leave and drive until she found her Grandpa's house. 'What the heck. Why not?'-Layla smiled. "Sure. How could I say no to that? My generation lives off of both. Caffeine and sugar its a wonder anything else fits in our diet."- she laughed nervously but smiled. "I knew it."-he joked. He had a gruff voice like her grandfather. " Plus I've never ate with a cop at a diner before."-Layla smiled. "Well thats a norm around here sweetheart. What will it be?"- the lady behind the counter but in. 'Nosy town folk too? This sure isn't California anymore.' she thought. "I'll have a black coffee two sugars or a spoon of honey and the famous dessert I heard about."-she grinned. "Coming right up sweetie."-she scribbled down something on paper and slid it back to the kitchen.

"I'm Officer Swan... by the way."-Officer Swan. "But everyone calls him Charlie. I'm Betty I own the place with my husband. Enjoy and call if you need anything."-she winked. "Yah, or you could just call me Charlie."-Charlie sipped his coffee embarrassed by the lady. Layla and Chalrle sat in comfortable silence for a while sipping their coffee. "If you don't mind me asking and if you haven't heard it a million times... where are you headed and where are yah from?"-Charlie. "I don't mind. I'm actually moving here I think. I got kind of lost because of my GPS so I decided to pull over and take a break."-She looked at him he had dark brown eyes with crows feet by his eyes like he smiles a lot. "Hmm you don't say. Where too? I can probably guide you there."- Charlie. "To La Push. I'm moving in with my Grandfather."-Layla "You don't happen to be Sydney Moon's granddaughter Layla are you?"-Charlie's eye's lit up like he knew him. "How'd you know?"-She dug into her pie. "I was just getting my headlight repaired at his shop the other day. He's going to be happy to see you. You are all he's been talking about all week. Well you and your mother."- He smiled. "Really? He normally doesn't say much."-Layla sipped her coffee. "In this rainy small town things can get slower than you think. There's not much to do when your family lives far away."-Charlie spoke as if it was from experience. He cleared his throat trailing off in thought. "Whenever you are ready I'll drive you down over there."Okay! Sounds like a plan."-She hopped off the stool about to pay. "I took care of it. Don't worry about it."-Charlie put away his credit card. "Thank you."-Layla "No problem. Truth be told you remind me of my daughter. She's all grown up now... well lets go."-Charlie.

'People here sure are kind.'-Layla thought getting back into her car and started to follow Charlie to La Push in his cop car.

They drove about 15 minutes and the pine trees beside the road started to get thinner and thinner until she could see red cliffs and the dark colored beaches. It was even more breath taking. The houses were all different and spread out really far compared to the city of Sacramento. She silently prayed to have a house by the beach. Unlucky enough they drove more in land again into a thicker part of the forrest. Charlie pulled off on a long gravel driveway. She was driving in a tunnel of trees when they came to a big open space. There was a two story white and dark blue farm house with a newly attached large garage. The front porch wrapped around the house. It wasn't fancy like the houses in California but it was probably the biggest house she's lived in yet. The house looked nice but the yard definitely needed work.

The garage was open and a tall rough old man came out. his body looked like he had always completed a good days work. Her grandpa had the dark skin of the indian tribe reddish even, mostly found wearing button up shirts and old jeans with black greasy work boots. Long black hair was pulled into a long ponytail in the back and had dark black piercing eyes of a hawk. Today he stood up straight walking towards her car and a small smile pulled at his thin creased lips. Light danced in his black eyes making them sparkle.

He shook Charlie's hand and opened the car door for Layla. She came out of the car and hugged him tight. Rigid at first he hugged her and patted her back. "Welcome home Granddaughter."- he said in his usual deep voice. He pulled away to look at her. "You've grown into a young woman. Like your mother... hopefully not too much like her mother."-Sydney smiled to Charlie. "I didn't think she was your granddaughter she looks more like my daughter."-Charlie. "But Indian blood is deep in her blood. Lets get your stuff to your room."-Sydney. "Four boxes? Thats it?"-Charlie helped set them down. "Yep. Most of it is mom's stuff."-Layla sighed. "A girl should probably have more things."-Charlie looked around her bare room. "Hmm. Yah."-Sydney grunted. "Well I got to finish my parole after my extensive lunch break. Nice meeting you."-Charlie. "Billy invited us over for dinner if you want."-Sydney. "I'll see if I can make it."-Charlie waved and drove off.

"It's good to have you here."-Grandpa stated as he helped fold up the boxes. "I can send you with some friends to Port Angeles or Something to shop. The only shops are in town if you don't see anything you like."- he stood in the door. "Thanks, yah maybe this weekend."-Layla. "A friend of mine invited us to go have a bbq on the beach with some kids your age. I thought it would be good for you to go."-Grandpa. "Sure."-Layla. "Okay we are leaving in 15 minutes."-Grandpa. Layla was left to put away her things. Her room must have been her mother's judging by the installed windows that were bigger and different from the front of the house. There was even a skylight but it was covered with leaves. "Oh mother and your quest for more light and sunshine."-Layla laughed instantly missing her. There wasn't even any curtains. 'Just like her. Well no one was a round so I guess there wasn't much a of a need for them.'-Layla thought.

The walls looked like they were once painted a funky color by her mom when she didn't remove the wallpaper correctly. There was a full sized bed that looked like it used to have posts. The medium sized room had one small sized walk in closet. There wasn't much after that. She kept her stuff in the suitcase and just grabbed what she needed to clean up from her travels. 'I guess I have a nice art project on my hands.'- Layla thought to herself as she headed to the restroom down the short hallway.

She changed into the one pair of jeans that she owned with a long sleeved grey v-neck shirt and put on her denim and sweatshirt material hoodie jacket. After slipping on her shoes Layla ran down stairs putting her long dark ombre hair in a messy ponytail. "Thank goodness I had that coffee with Charlie."-Layla. "Ready?"-Grandpa had on his windbreaker and old baseball cap keys to his camry in hand. "Better than I'll ever be."- Layla half smiled at him.

He locked the front door. "Remind me to get you a spare key. For now if you can't get it go through the garage."-Sydney. "Yes Sir."-She followed him into the car and they drove in silence. Layla stared out the window deep in thought. 'I'm not sure if i am ready to meet new friends or not. I wonder if they are nice... or if they will ask me a hundred million questions I'm not ready to answer.'-She let out a deep sigh. "You'll be fine."-Sydney. "Huh?"-Layla "I said you will be fine. The young ones your age. They are a bunch like the tribe that has taken care of each other in the past...just don't tell them I said so."-he smirked to himself. "O-okay if you say so."-Layla. "How long are we staying?"-Layla "A while tonight is a bonfire."-Sydney pulled into a makeshift parking lot by the dark pebbly beach.


	2. Chapter 2 First Bonfire

Layla stepped out of the car shivering slightly.

The temperature drop was definitely a shock coming from California. She trailed behind her Grandpa Sydney to the dark pebbly shores of La Push to meet the locals. Layla stopped to look at the beautiful pink and red sunset before her. 'Such intense colors'-She thought forgetting about the cold completely. "Granddaughter, come here."-Sydney waved her over to a group of men. Layla smiled weakly and waved awkwardly. 'Great. What do I say? What do I do? Why am I so shy?' her foot steps sank slightly in the cool pebbles. She couldn't hep but be thankful for the beautifully distracting scenery.

She stood in front of the group. "Layla this is Billy Black, Sam Uley his girl friend Emily..."-Sydney. Layla was so nervous the rest of the names sounded like white noise. "It's nice to meet you Layla. Welcome to La Push."- Billy shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you to Mr. Black. thank you guys for the warm welcome."-Layla "Call me Billy. Mr. Black makes me feel old."-Billy. I just spread out all the food. you might want to grab something before the boys come back."-Emily "Okay. I will soon."-Layla nodded a thanks. "So how long is she staying here?"-Leah grabbed some food. "She's going to be living here for quite a while."-Sydney. Layla didn't mind him answering for her he seemed to enjoy talking for a change. "Hmm..."-Leah looked her up and down. Layla starred right back at her. Leah smirked "You must have been in some trouble to be stranded here." Layla felt extremely awkward. "Not really? I just wanted to live with family and too much summer sun can be bad for yah too. It's not y fault there's not much here."-Layla. "Layla."-Sydney. They all just laughed. "That's true but we make the best of it."-Billy. "Not bad for a newbie."-Leah smirked crossing her arms. "We should call over the boys and introduce her."-Billy. "Hope you are ready to be bombarded."-Leah snickered. "Hey losers food's ready!"-Leah yelled. "Stop yelling Leah you might call over a fleet of birds with you screechy voice!"- young voice called out.

Soon a stampede of tall muscular guys with Identical hair cuts came running over. They were all tall dark and handsome to say the least. When they came closer she became even more nervous. They were all huge. Layla felt like a mouse among elephants. They guys attacked the food and Layla sat on a rock next to Leah trying to pretend she was apart of the scenery. "Hey hey guys! We have a new guest. Guys this is Sydney's Daughter Layla. Don't be rude and make her feel welcome. "-Sam. All the guys had food stuffed in their faces as they turned around to stare at Layla. She made eye contact with them briefly before looking away slightly blushing for being put on the spot like that.

"Don't worry I wont let them bite. I'm afraid their bark is dumber than their bite."-Leah grinned. "Your'e so funny Leah i forgot to laugh!"- goofy guy with food on his face. "Riiiight."-Leah rolled her eyes. "That's Quil with ketchup on his face."-Leah. "What! Ah man. In front of the new girl too."-Quil. "I'm Seth!"-shortest one with longer black hair and lightest skin stepped in front with an adorable smile. "My little brother."-Leah. "I'm Embry Call. Its nice to meet you."- he smiled and held her hand a little to long. "Um nice to meet you too."-Layla genuinely smiled starting to feel comfortable. "I'm Paul. Might a say you are a delightful piece of sunshine."-Paul kissed her hand. Layla's eyes widened and pulled her hand back from being kissed. Leah pushed him back. "Calm your testosterone for once meat head."- Leah had quite the temper.

"Hey guys where's Jacob."-Billy rolled up. "He said he was getting driftwood because he forgot the firewood at the house at the house."-Embry. "I got some in my truck."-Paul jumped up. "They better hurry back or they won't have any food left."-Quil mumbled.

They started to pig out when Leah started to yell at them for being rude. Layla took this opportunity to walk down the shoreline before the sun completely set. No one noticed she slipped away. Layla wandered down the shoreline, but not from out of range of the picked up a rock and skipped it on the water. Wandering on some rocks she balanced humming a tune, the salty wind felt good pushing threw her hair. "hmm hmm mmm mm ah."-Layla heard a twig snap behind her. She was turning around to see what it was, when a big wave from behind sloshed water in from the tide making the rocks slippery. She gasped at the coldness hitting her feet.

A strong arm grabbed hers to help steady herself.

"What are you doing out here this late? Are you lost? You really shouldn't be playing on slippery rocks on a private reservation."-an amused voice.

She looked up to see another tall dark and handsome La Push boy. He was so handsome and he caught her off guard she couldn't meet his gaze. His hand was so warm it almost burned into her.

"Um...uh"-Layla started to pull away gently.'Great I startled this beautiful girl.'-Jacob thought.

"I'm Jacob. Do you need help getting back?"- He balanced the logs in his arms. She was surprised that he caught her with his arms full. She built up her confidence to look up at him not liking to be babied.

"My name is Layla. I'm fine I was just on a walk."-Layla looked into Jacob's warm brown eyes and froze with her breath in her throat. Her heart suddenly flipped and her chest felt warm and bubbly. Jacob's mouth dropped open and his body froze dropping all the drift wood. She caught herself taking a step towards him but she stepped back instead. The sound of the wood crashing on the rocks snapped her out of this trance.

"Do you need help? Or should I go?"- Layla laughed feeling awkward not expecting that response to come out of her mouth. She bent down picking up the drift wood feeling stupid. "Umm no no I got it!"- Jacob quickly picked it all up while staring at her. "Okay then."-She jumped off the rocks heading back to the rest since it was getting dark. Her heart was still pounding she was not expecting that. 'What was that feeling? I don't know but I think it would be better to make distance.'-She thought walking faster.

"W-wait up!"-Jacob 'I can't let the most beautiful girl in the world get away.' He was there in seconds beside her. She mentally cursed his longer legs.

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before."- Jacob grinned at her trying to make eye contact again. 'How I feel this is amazing. The best I have felt in months. I have to know more about her.'-he thought.

He had a beautiful smile with slightly pronounced white k-nine teeth. Nerves took over and she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I-I just moved here today to live with my grandfather, Sydney Moon."-Layla stared straight ahead of her. "Are you just staying for a little bit?"-Jacob. "I'm staying."-Layla. "I hope you like it here. Maybe I can show you around sometime. There are some great sight seeing places around."-Jacob bent over to her height trying to see those eyes again.

Layla's weakness was her curiosity and will to go on adventures. 'What better way to find the best trails without getting lost? But this feeling. It's scary I can't jump head first in a crush.'-she thought.

"Yah, Maybe."-she smiled to herself. 'Why am I smiling?'-she scolded herself. "Great. You should call me when you want to go."- Jacob. " I sort of don't have a phone."-she lied. "Ill just stop by then. I go see Sydney all the time for auto body parts."-Jacob. 'Great the handsome guy knows where I live.'-Layla. "Mmk. Sounds like a plan."-Layla glanced up for the courtesy and then stared back at the sand.

"Are you okay?"-Jacob looked at her smiling like a little kid. "I'm just cold."-Layla pulled up her hood. "I'll get the fire going."-Jacob just noticed that Paul got it started before him. "Hey! Guys what the heck?"-Jacob dropped the wood. "Snooze you loose Black! Hey Layla come by me I'll warm you up with my fire."-Paul patted his lap. Layla ignored him. Jacob growled. Quil threw the bag of marshmallows at Paul's face. "You're head looked empty sorry Paul."-Quil laughed. Pauls face turned red and they started wrestling. "You never had a chance anyway Paul!"-Embry shouted. "Knock it off."-Leah.

Layla grabbed a blanket and sat in between Embry and Quil. "Hey there new girl."-Quil. "Hi."-Layla sighed pleasantly nice and warm by the fire. Jacob grabbed some food barely eating and staring at Layla.

"Hey if your not busy tomorrow we can show you around."-Embry leaned in close and put an arm around her. "Great Idea!Marshmallow?"- Quil shouted with marshmallow mouth. "Do you ever not have food in you mouth?"-Layla. Embry laughed. "Noooope."-Quil grinned exposing gewy teeth. Jacob narrowed his eyes at Embry his arm still over her. (OFF NOW)-Jacob thought to him. (Dude what the heck she's cute?!)-E (I think I finally did it, I imprinted with...her)-Jacob thought). All the guys started grinning.

Layla swore she heard growling and now all the guys were smiling? 'weird.'-Layla thought. Embry slowly removed his arm hoping she wouldnt' notice. "

Time for story telling! What story would you like me to tell?"-Billy. "How about the cold ones?"-Leah. Jacob tensed up."Maybe another time."-Sam. "How about the story of imprinting?"-Billy told a story of tribe members that turned into wolfs like a shape shifting werewolf how they found everlasting love. Layla saw Emily and Sam embracing each other. 'They sure are in the mood.'-Layla thought and her eyes wandered again to Jacob.

'What a silly story.'- Layla looked across to Jacob and her heart flipped again stronger this time. It was pounding so hard that she placed a hand over her heart. 'Something is wrong with me. Why every time he looks at me I feel this connection.'-She looked back up at his beautiful smile and brown eyes sparkled over the fire. His smile never left his have staring at her. 'Does he like me too? Wait when did I like him. Just a silly story, silly mood, and a crush. I need to stop looking at him.'-Layla had to pull her eyes away. She hid down in her blanket waiting for his stare to go away. 'Does anyone else notice this weirdness?'-Layla thought face was red from blushing and the fire.

Her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep leaning on Embry. The story was over. "What did you think Layla?"- Billy. He saw her asleep and laughed.

"Oooo who knows maybe she imprinted on Embry guys."-Seth teased. Jacob glared at Seth and he shut his mouth. "Jacob's a little jealous."- Leah mused. "Whatever."- Jacob walked off. "Hey Layla wake up."-Embry gently shook her. She woke up blushing embarrassed of how close his face was to hers. "Do you want a ride back? Your grandfather and Billy went to play cards at his house."-Embry. "Yeah..."-Layla stood up slowly a little groggy.

"My car is here."-Paul. "Shut it Paul. I'm not letting you creeps drive and I have to go back soon anyway. I'll drive you."-Leah. "Thanks Leah."-She smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome."-Leah had her mom's mini-van. "Just tell me if they are being all over you and I'll lay them out."- Leah. "Well there's Paul."-Layla frowned. Leah laughed "There is always Paul."

"I'm surprised you don't like any of them. They are so fun and the nicest people you will ever meet."-Seth. "Just because you have a bromance doesn't mean anything for her."-Leah. "Everyone's really nice but I'm not looking for a relationship anytime soon."-She looked out the window sadly.

"Did you leave your boyfriend back in California or something?"-Seth. She flinched. "Not really." 'The one thing I wanted to forget.'-Layla thought as she sighed. "It's okay. I'm sure he might visit. It's not that far."- Leah put a hand on her shoulder. Layla looked at her sadly. "It doesn't matter anymore."-Layla was about to get out of the door when Leah stopped her. "If you need anything at all here's my number."-Leah scribbled down a number on an old receipt.

"Thanks for the ride Leah."- Layla waved at them as they left the drive. Entering the empty house now unable to sleep.

_She pulled out her laptop and pulled up her social networking site. It had been 2 days and her 'boyfriend' hadn't noticed yet. She started looking threw pictures. _

'What am I doing? Torturing myself like this?'-Layla's eye's brimmed with tears.

_Just last week she caught her best friend sleeping with her boyfriend. She came over as a surprise since she got off work early so they could catch a movie. When she walked up to his room and heard the unmistakable. The door was cracked and there was her best friend Roxanne in nothing but her socks all over her boyfriend boxers on the floor. Layla stared at the picture of all three of them They were at the football game. They were all decked out in their school colors. Chad was a tall built swimmer with gray eyes wearing his letterman's jacket holding Layla around the waist hugging her and Layla was hugging him smiling like a fool. Her Best friend Roxanne was hugging his back reaching around to hug Layla, she had short platinum blonde hair with blue eyes. She was beautiful. But now she could only see her as a horrible ugly cheating monster. He was even worse. Although she never slept with him her heart felt like it was ripped out._

_Layla closed her laptop after removing her social network account and deleted almost all the pictures on her laptop. There was two picture she couldn't get rid of. All three of them on the first day of school making weird faces and the homecoming picture of her and Chad. _

'He looked so happy and in love. What happened?'

She turned over and sobbed in her pillow for the first time. She cried long and hard until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3-Imprinting

'She was taken home by freaking Leah? Of all people why her?'-Jacob had his arms crossed and staring at the spot where Layla was sitting just minutes ago.

"What's wrong man you have been staring at the same spot for a while man."-Quil was still munching on chips. "You know Leah has to be talking smack about us right now."-Embry put out the fire and stood next to Jake nudging him.

"I think it finally happened you guys."-Paul was cut off by Sam. "You imprinted."-Sam placed a hand on his shoulder to congratulate him. "When did it happen! Over the fire with the story? That is so romantic!"-Emily gushed. "Yah you were staring the heck out of her with your googoo eyes."-Embry. "

No, no. It was when I was collecting driftwood for the fire. We ran into each other on the rocks."-Jacob pictured her in his mind again. "She's so beautiful,that dark hair, flawless face, and those eyes did you see the color? I'm so happy, I have a new reason for living. It's like there is rod in my chest linking me to her. My only regret is letting Leah take her home. I just want to tell her and be with her."-Jacob

"He's definitely imprinted."-Quil nodded observing how lovey dovey he is. "We know we know we can read your mind."-Embry."This is going to be annoying Jared and now Jacob imprinting? Ugh."-Paul. "Your imprinting is growing strong if that is possible."-Sam thought out loud.

"Do you think she feels the imprint too guys? She I tell her?"-Jacob. "Of course."-Emily.

"I think she felt something alright."-Leah. "Seth, Leah! what are you doing here?"-Paul.

"But I also think you scared her off."-Leah "I heard you girls gossiping. And to spare me a few thoughts of Layla I thought I should let her imprint know a few things."-Leah "More like Seth annoyed you to turn around and tell us."-Embry. Leah narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is it?"-Jacob. "I was talking you guys up to Layla when she said she was not interested in dating anyone. Apparently she left a boyfriend back in California, but the weird thing is she doesn't to see him again."-Seth

"My 6th sense is telling me she just got out of a really bad break up. So my advice to you is to STAY AWAY from her for a while."-Leah

"Or this is the perfect time for me to come in."-Jacob ran off towards the woods and turned into a giant wolf.

"What did I just say Black!"-Leah yelled (No one ever listens to me. Don't mess this up Jacob.)-Leah thought to them.

Jacob ran a few miles to the old white farm house. He howled with happiness.

Clearing the trees of the brim of the forest and entered the thick tall grass of Layla's back yard, he laid low in the grass careful not to be seen. Jacob looked up to the large second story window to the right light up. It had abnormally large bay windows with no blinds or curtains yet.

Layla was this glass box like a bird in a cage. She was wearing her striped shorts and camisole.

The 17 year old boy in him liked her exposure of skin compared to the blanket cover from earlier. He happily watched her preparations for bed. She pulled out phone and threw it across the room he could hear it outside.

(She looks totally pissed)-Quil. (And totally hot.)-Embry Jacob growled. (She definitely needs curtains now. Go away!)-Jacob (We were sent by Sam you stalker. To make sure you didn't do anything stupid.)-Quil (Watch me from somewhere you can't see Layla.)-Jacob. They left.

Jacob remained and returned to watching his imprint who was now curled up in a ball on her bed looking miserable. He whined.

She lifted her head and ran across the room to get her laptop. She was on it shortly then placed it under her bed. She looked satisfied for a moment and then she covered her face and cried.

Jacob's heart broke watching her like this. He crawled closer to where the light from the windows was practically touching him. Layla flipped over and sobbed into her pillow. Jacob could hear her cries from outside getting louder, it was driving him insane staying outside unable to touch her. He knows he couldn't just barge into her house so he sat there and watched her cry.

Jacob turned away and started running not knowing what to do. He let out a mournful howls for her. He hoped she heard it. It was the only comfort he could give her right now.

(I will never hurt you Layla. I will do anything to keep you from crying.) Jacob promised.


	4. Chapter 4

Layla woke up on top of her sheets. The sunlight poured through her large windows. She sat up groggy eyes still stung from her salty tears from last night. Reaching up to rub her eyes open they were still slightly puffy. Sighing she dragged her self to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. She threw on some running put on some neon shorts, white cut out band T-shirt and a black sports bra underneath, light zip up black hoodie, and her old sneakers.

Although she was all cried out there were some leftover emotions. 'What better way than to go for a run and clear my head?'-Layla thought.

Layla ran down the stairs putting up her hair in a high ponytail when her grandfather Sydney called out to her.

"Granddaughter. I hope you don't mind. I asked the kids to take you shopping and show you around and stuff. They should be here around noon."- Sydney was placing some breakfast out for her. "Thanks. But I'm just curious... why can't you take me?"-Layla "Well I would have to wait until tomorrow. Its not often we are given a day as nice as this. So I have to get as much done in the shop as I can. Besides we both know I'm not good at that shopping stuff."-Sydney.

Layla took a bite out of her toast. "So how are you getting along so far?"-Syd. "Alright I guess?"-Layla munched away. "The boys seem interested in you... do we need to talk about dating and all that?"-Syd sighed making things awkward. Layla choked on her toast. "No I'm not interested in having a boyfriend right now."-Layla silently thanked him for the OJ. "Well your grandmother and I got married when we were sixteen. Although it was a different time and we were more mature back then doesn't mean you can't take things slow I guess."-Syd. "Pops!"-Layla. "Well I was just saying."-Syd shrugged. "I'll try to let you know if anything changes."-Layla. "Mmk then. I'll be home late. Leave me a note or a voicemail if you go anywhere."-Pops. "Sure."-Layla.

After cleaning up the dishes she ran upstairs to grab her music. Her phone vibrated. 3 messages. Anger flowed through her veins.'I can't deal with this.'-Layla grabbed with her and nearlt tripped down the stairs. She fumbled with the house key ending up to drop it. Frustrated she just slammed the front door and kicked the house key. 'No one would dare come break into a house in the middle of the freaking woods anyways.'-she thought plugging in her headphones into her ears, and attaching the music portable music player to her waist.

Layla quickly sprinted out into the woods behind her house. It felt so good feeling like she was running from her problems. She was on what looked like a trail which was good. Her phone that she brought buzzed again. Seven voicemails and twenty text messages. Her blood boiled more than ever. 'I should look at . It will just make things worse.'-She never wanted to be tempted to answer them or be angered by what they had to say ever again. 'It's driving me crazy! I can't take this!'-Layla yelled in her head.

So this was it. She spotted a large rock and placed it in the center, grabbing another rock and yelled out smashing it to pieces. Once it was over she laughed. If anyone had seen her she would have looked like a total mad woman. 'What kind of person does this?'-She laughed to herself humoring her outburst.

Turning up her music she brushed off the pieces of her phone off the rock and almost dancing away from the rock and started sprinting again. 'I'm free!'-Layla grinned letting a weight lift off her shoulders.

An hour later she was getting tired from her run and stopped realising she was stuck with a fork in the trail while she thought she was circling back home. 'Which way?'-Layla became slightly concerned pulling out an ear bud to listen for civilization. "Umm maybe that wasn't the smartest idea."-Layla sighed and jogged down a path that led to nowhere. "Well I found no-where-ville."-she thought outloud. "And grandpa wont know I'm gone till late tonight! fun fun. Time to put those girl scout skills to use. If I could remember... uuuuggghhh"-Layla cursed her bad luck and wandered on.

Meanwhile, Jacob arrived at her house a little after noon. He held an inescapable smile on his face as he ran through scenarios in his head. 'What should I say? Hey Layla sorry I'm late! Better late than never huh? Hi Layla remember how I asked you out today? Wassup Laaylaaaa? No definitely not that Jacob! That sounds so dumb! Get it together.'-Jacob shook his head and began to run up to the front door. looking up he froze to find the front door cracked open and some lights were on. His heart dropped as he entered the scene.

He entered slowly to see if there was an intruder chest tight and back. His blood ran cold to think of anything to happen to her. He searched the house and no one was home. He relaxed slightly. 'It's not a robber... by the scent no vampire.'-Jacob went to her room to find it half un packed. It smelled just like her. It was unexplainable. he smelt her pillow to figure out what it was. It was mixed with perfume so he wasn't able to put a finger on it. 'Remind me to tell her not to wear that. Or I could throw it out myself.'-Jacob thought smirking.

He walked down stairs and let his wolf instincts lead him to her. Threw the front door... to the woods. "What the heck is she doing in the woods?"-Jacob was frustrated and worried. He transformed into a wolf... it was the fastest way to find her.

Layla sighed taking a break at a small creek she found. "Am I going to the beach like I thought? But it seems like I'm closer to the mountains now."-Layla groaned. "My feet are so soar."-Layla complained. Sounds of the forest were suddenly quiet. "That's not good."-Layla thought looking around. A twig snapped making her head snap her head in its direction. It was getting closer, whatever it was and fast. Her heart started beating faster. 'Earth to Layla animals could be out here. wild animals!'-she stood up and started walking quietly in the opposite direction than the noises and ran faster. 'I feel eyes on me. This is weird I have to get out of here!'-Layla ran farther.

She ran faster stumbling around like a fool. 'Don't panic just run!'-she ran faster.

Jacob came across a smashed phone. 'Does she really not want to call me that badly?'-Jacob thought feeling a pang in his heart. 'Or maybe she doesn't want to be found... or a vampire is toying with her.'-He growled and ran faster after her scent. 'Maybe I should call the guys. But I really dont want to. Ugh But this is my imprint...'

(Sam)-Jacob telepathically contacted Sam (Jacob? Whats wrong?)-Sam was patrolling with Seth and Paul in wolf form. (I went to Layla's house. The door was wide open, but she was nowhere to be seen. Her scent is leading me through the forest, I'm following it off the trail now. I want you guys to look for her just in case she is lost... or worse.)-Jacob. (Understood. I'm sending Paul and Seth.)-Sam

Minutes later Seth communicated to Jacob. (Jake your not going to like this but I smell a blood sucker)-Seth. Paul growled (I'll go after the bloodsucker.) Sam and Paul ran after the vampire's scent. Jacob's hair was on end. (No.) - Jacob howled.

Layla heard a piercing howl and making her jump and scream out of surprise. 'Wolves don't attack people do they?'-Layla tried getting up tugging her ankle stuck in a root. She heard howling coming closer. "No no no go away."-She whispered. A gray wolf appeared in the distance sniffing around. She stared at it mouth hung open. The gray wolf trotted in her direction looking around. Layla pressed herself into the earth to hide as it looked in her direction. 'I'm invisible. You can't see me. Go away.'-she held her breath heart pounding. Layla looked back up again minutes later to lock eyes with the wolf just several yards away. 'No don't. Don't come closer. Don't howl for your friends to come eat me.'-Layla prayed unable to look away from the wolf. It howled looking at her.

"F***.'-She scrabbled to her leg yanking on it. Her ankle still caught. Another wolf howled back. 'No he has friends. I really dont want to see more.'-She tugged whining at the pain. Fear was written on her face.

She froze, head shooting up at the sound of another twig, but this time it came from closer and behind her. She saw a russet wolf approaching her slowly. Her heart sped up. 'It seems way to interested in me. Every step loser it keeps on getting bigger... like a bear... it's the size of a freaking bear!'- her mouth dropped in horror. Eyes wide.

Jacob stopped approaching seeing her terrified face. (Maybe we can scare her back to her house.)-Seth trotted fast to her. (Seth no!)-Jacob watched her pull at her leg as she screaming at Seth. She freed herself and started sprinting. (It's working!)-Seth. (Stop right now Seth!)-Jacob growled and tackled Seth growling. Layla ran as fast as she could limping leg bleeding. (Smell that! Thats her blood Seth! She was trapped! Now the blood sucker can find her! Damn it Seth! I'm going after her in Human form now.)-Jacob sprinted away.

Layla felt like she was closer to her home somehow,but still had no idea where the trail was. She felt a lump in her throat. 'Am I seriously going to cry like a little kid when they get lost? No. Get up.'-Layla thought getting up and leaned against the tree. Another twig snapped and her heart dropped. 'Please be people! I'm tired of twigs snapping here.'-she held her breath.

Jacob emerged shirtless in shorts and running shoes. "Layla!"-Jacob smiled approaching her remembering her form from last night and just sheing her face just now. He had to comfort her. "Jacob!"Layla was ecstatic to see him. He hugged her and she surprised herself as she hugged back. Layla breathed out whispering "Thank goodness." 'He's so warm, comforting, and s-shirtless!.'-Layla blushed pulling away.

"Are you alright? What are you doing out here?"-Jacob kept the close distance between them. For once she didn't care about his lack of personal space. "I um went for a jog on the trail when... I-I think I took my little adventure too far."-Layla nervously looked down at her foot hiding the wound from his view. "I was just circling back. When I got carried away with the scenery. What are you doing out here?"-Layla tucked back a piece of hair looking away from him. She ' I can't just admit I got lost! I would look so lame!' Jacob held back the urge to laugh at how stubborn she was and tried to suppress a smile.

"I went to your house and your front door was wide open, and lights were on. I thought someone broke in or something. I decided to check the trail when I didn't find you."-Jacob could smell her blood and wrinkled his nose. "I'm glad I found you before something else did."-Jacob. Her face turned pale."Something else?"-Layla looked up shyly. "Mhmm these woods can be dangerous especially when you wander from the trail."-Jacob

"I'm sorry I didn't lock the door on purpose... Lets head back."-Layla mumbled. she was stopped by jacob standing in front of her. "Woh woh there...you didn't lock the door on purpose?"-Jacob crossed his arms. She frowned not liking him being mad at her. Not liking confrontation she looked at the ground."Yah, no one comes looking for houses that deep in the woods...that would be so weird."-Layla nervously laughed it off. "What if it happened? All the more you want it to be locked."-Jacob argued with her.

She sighed looking up at him with her hazel eyes. Clearly she was not going to win this argument. "What do you want me to say? You seem like you just want to be the shirtless hero here."- Layla jestered at him rolling her eyes, but realised what she said and blushed. "Shirtless hero? Me? I just want you to lock your door."-Jacob chuckled and grinned at her. 'She's so cute when she is embarrassed and stubborn. Everything she does really.'

Now she couldn't look his way. 'This is so embarrassing.' Layla felt her face heat up. She was now self conscious all over again his height his closeness and body heat everything. "Shut up. Your the one who chooses not to wear clothes. I'm just calling it out."-Layla looked up at him pursing her lips out in a pout. "Okay then I'm calling you out. You were actually lost and couldn't find your way back for hours. Looks like you need this shirtless hero."-Jacob leaned in. "Can we just get out of here?"-Layla looked up and tried to pass him but his toned body was in the way. "Sayaaaa it."-Jacob. "Come on. Please?"-She looked at him and his heart strings tugged. "I'll just-"-she started to walk forgetting about her hurt leg.

Pain shot up her leg as she stumbled. He caught her side. "Layla-"-Jacob looked into her hazel eyes and her heart pounded. "Fine! I'm lost and hurt and I need you... r help Jacob."-Layla doe like eyes glanced up at him. Jacob's heart swelled at her words. 'She needs me.'-he smiled like he just won a gold metal.

"No problem babe, you say the word and I'll be there. Now, lets get you back home."-Jacob lifted her up. She held onto him. Jacob smiled to himself listening to her fast heartbeat. 'She's definitely drawn to me and I think she likes me.'-Jacob gloated in his head."Jacob?"-Layla. Her voice was music to his ears. "Yes?"- Jacob. " What did you mean by something else finding me?"-Layla "Why did I scare you?"-Jacob's eyes were serious. Layla messed up his hair. "No! I just wanted to know what to look out for when I run."-Layla rested her chin on his shoulder. "Well you shouldn't worry about that for a while. You're not running on that trail again. Another time I'll show you where it's safe. Until then just rest your ankle."-Jacob. 'Who does he think he is telling me where or where not to run!But I guess he is right in a way.'-Layla tensed her body.

"What about the wolves here... are they dangerous?"-Layla. She could feel Jacob chuckle threw his warm back. "No, not to other people."-Jacob sounded amused. "Are you sure? They are scary big! Like a bear!"-Layla blurted out. Jacob laughed. "I take it you saw one. They have always kept watch over the La Push tribe like in the bonfire stories."-Jacob Layla felt a little better.

In no time they were in the clearing of her backyard. "You could have just let me lean on you or something."-Layla complained. "You are too slow. Besides this was faster."-Jacob smiled at her. Layla blushed at her position. 'Being carried by a handsome shirtless am I letting him get to me?'-she thought.

He carried her into the kitchen and set her on the counter. "I'll go get a towel and some ice."-Jacob. She pulled down her blood stained sock and saw a small gash with green and purple bruising. It stung. 'Oh gosh.'-Layla's head was dizzy. Blood, a lot of blood made her sick. "Oh, boy. "-Layla she thought, breathing shallowly.

Jacob came back in. "Okay let me have a look."-Jacob unlaced her shoe. "I'm good. Just wrap the towel around it."-Layla pulled away. "Are you always this difficult to help?"-Jacob joked but his strong hand held her still. "Jacob."-she said sternly. "Layla."-Jacob mimicked.

He removed her shoe and sock. Layla winced. Jacob looked up at her. "And you wanted to walk."-Jacob gently lifted her foot the sink and rinsed it off . "Luckily it wasn't that deep so it doesn't need stitches."-Jacob. "Can you just wrap it up?"-Layla didn't want to bend over feeling dizzy. "Are you okay?"-Jacob "Can you not say that word?"-Layla closed her eyes. "Are you afraid of it?"-Jacob gestured about blood. "Yah, I don't mind mine that much but I just don't like it."-Layla calmed down. Jacob picked her up and this time she didn't refuse. She did hold on to him laying her head in the nook of his neck.

He sat on the couch with her. She felt comfortable and calm despite what happened that day. "Do you still want to show me around? Or have I just been too much of a handful?"-Layla looked up.'I hate to admit it but I am starting to enjoy his company, and how he seems so caring.'

"Are you sure you are up for it? I would love too, but-"-Jacob. "Yes. Its just a scratch. I would like to go shopping at least. If you haven't noticed the fridge is kinda of super empty."-she smiled. "True especially if the company you keep is like me."-Jacob. "So its going to look like that anyway."-Layla laughed.

"Where to first?"-Jacob started it up. "How would I know?"-she smirked then her stomach growled. "To the diner then."-Jacob laughed. he pulled out a shirt from the back seat of his car and put it on.

He drove around forks to give her an idea of what there was around there. He showed her her grandpa's work place and they made their way to the main strip where the diner was. Embry and Quil were already there pigging out. They joined.

"There's our wilderness girl!"-Quil shouted. Embry elbow him. She looked up at Jacob questioningly. He put his hands up in defense. "Don't worry about it Layla word travels fast here."-Embry. "Sure, so does everyone in town know now?'-She looked at Jacob. "No, they don't. I asked them about you when i couldn't find you."-Jacob. "Hmm."-Layla. "Come on join us order something. you can't stay mad at us we are so darn cuuuute."-Quil batted his eyelashes. Layla snorted in derision. "I bet she's just hungry."-Embry laughed. (Just like Jake when he gets cranky pants.)-thought Embry. The guys laughed. She smirked and took a seat narrowing her eyes over the menu at them. "You guys are weird."-she smiled.

"You eat like a pigeon! No way is she going to survive eating with us."-Seth came into the diner. "Maybe she is just repulsed by the way Quil eats."-Jacob, Embry, and Layla laughed. Layla made a weird face. It was actually about the blood, that she didn't want to eat. Seth wedged himself in the decreasing sized booth.

"So Layla how did you like the great outdoors today? See anything interesting?"-Seth asked hoping she would mention him. She choked on her water. "Excuse me? What?"-Layla asked. "Did you see any cool animals on the trail? Like I don't know a deer, bunny, hawk, or maybe a wolf?"-Seth. Everyone at the table grew quiet and glared at Seth. "I saw plenty of birds and squirrels. Was there something that I should have been on the look out for?"-Layla played it off like it was nothing. "You shouldn't wander very far there are sometimes mountain lions, bears, and hungry wolves and other things looking for blood."-Seth made spooky noises. Layla's face paled at blood. "Can it Seth."-Jacob practically snapped at Seth.

(She's scared of blood. Don't mention it around her.) Jacob thought to Seth. Seth visibly winced. "It's okay Jacob. Seth was just messing around."-Layla munched on her fries as she looked out the window becoming as detached as the day they first met. Jacob could feel her detachment. Jacob blamed Seth and continued to glare at Seth.

The guys instantly felt bad for Jake getting the picture. (I think she might even be afraid of wolves now.)-Jacob sighed communicating with all of them. "Hey Layla is there anything you like in particular? Or somewhere we can show you?"-Embry tried to brighten the atmosphere. "Is there a movie theater around here?or maybe a mall or a library?"-Layla. "Yeah! There's a theater "-Quil. "But the closest mall is in Port Angles."-Jacob drank his milkshake.

He showed her around some places. "This is over by the theater. I don't want you to go down that part of town without me okay? It's kind of sketchy filled with the wrong kind of people. Like bikers, drug dealers, and stuff."-Jacob. Layla listened. 'It's weird he's acting really protective of me and I hardly know him.'-she thought. "What?"-Jacob wasn't used to her silence after she opened up a bit in the woods. "Thanks for the 'tip'."-Layla crossed her arms looking out the window. "Can we just go get some groceries?"-She held her small backpack close to her to her core. "Sure thing."-Jacob's grip tightened on his wheel frustrated that he can't be as close as he wants to be with her.

"Here we are."-Jacob "Cool."-She grabbed cart and they walked in awkward silence. 'This is so weird I feel like an old couple or something.'-she thought. "Um Jacob thanks for showing me around and stuff. But if this is weird for you, you can just leave me here to shop and I can find a ride home it's no big deal."-Layla Jacob looked a little hurt. "There's not much to do around here. It's no problem. Give me half of the list and Ill find it."-Jacob ripped off half of the list and walked off. 'What's his deal?'-Layla moved on and collected what she needed. 'It's okay you are just stressed you had a long day.'-Layla thought shoving note books in her cart.

She met back up with Jacob who dumped the items in her cart. "I'll go get the car. It's raining and I don't want you to get wet. No jacket and all."-Jacob turned away. She felt his coldness maybe she was too harsh. "Jacob."-Layla called out on accident. "Yes?"-Jacob "I'm sorry. I just haven't felt 100% since this morning. You have helped me so much I just thought I have been using you or holding you back or wasting your time or something like that."-Layla rambled looking up Jacob looked relieved. "You could never waste my time."-Jacob smiled. "I'll be right back wait there."-Jacob fetched the car.

They drove back in comfortable silence. "What kind of music do you like?"-Jacob. "Alternative rock or dance. You?"-She grinned. "Metal and rock n roll."-Jacob smiled. "Oh no you're a metal head."-Layla shook her head. 'Why am I trying to get to know him. I was just swearing off guys this morning.'- Layla thought. "You bet."-Jacob turned on the radio as they playfully fought over stations.

He helped her unload her bags when her Grandpa pulled up. "You better get some rest tonight Layla. You have to pick up your uniform and books in the morning."-Sydney. "Okay. Sounds good."-Layla. "La Push High doesn't have uniforms."-Jacob. "I'm going to Forest Park Prep School."-Layla "Thats almost a 30 minute drive. Why are you going all the way out there?"-Jacob. "It's the reason why I live here."-Layla. "Why?"-Jacob. "Her father wants her to go to some fancy school that he went to."-Sydney waved his hand. "If it were up to me I would have her live closer too."-Sydney. "Can't you just talk to him?"-Jacob. "He's not that fun to reason with."-Layla bit the side of her lip looking away. "Thanks to her mother she doesn't have to study overseas. Hard enough moving to a whole new place but learning a new language? Thats just crazy!"-Sydney. "What?"-Jacob. "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy to be here. It would have been nice to see some people I knew though."-Layla smiled half heartedly.

Jacob's mouth formed a straight line. 'This is just like Bella all over again. Here she is with me, but she is going to go to another school.'-Jacob thought.

"How am I going to see you again when you're over there?"-Jacob. "Right... no phone. Do you have email?"-Layla "Never a computer guy."-Jacob. "Well you have my home phone. I guess I'll call you when I get my schedule? Or you could call me?"-Layla.

"Jacob's right your dad is going to have a cow if you don't have a cell phone. Maybe you should get one this week."-Sydney called out from the kitchen. "Yah."-Layla looked to Jacob. "Goodnight then?"-Layla. "Right, Goodnight Layla see you tomorrow."-Jacob leaned in but she shyed away and hugged him instead. "Thanks. bye."-She closed the door on him nervous she ran back up to her room.


End file.
